Physical displays are useful for presenting a variety of information to a consumer. While electronic displays and graphical user interfaces have become increasingly indispensible in the modern era, certain devices, mechanisms, and concepts are best illustrated using physical models. This is particularly true for mechanical devices.
In the field of automotive devices and related repair, for example, many systems and components are not visually apparent to a novice consumer. This lack of transparency into such systems and components leaves many automobile owners and customers of automotive services confused or overwhelmed by what devices and services they may need or not need. Additionally, automotive service professionals often have difficultly conveying to customers and potential customers what products, devices, and services the customer requires and why such products and services are desirable. These professionals are often left trying to explain complex systems to individuals with minimal technical proficiency without the assistance of visual aids.